


and as the darkness comes upon us, we understand;

by whynothulk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was supposed to happen this way.</p><p>Except it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and as the darkness comes upon us, we understand;

It was never supposed to happen this way.

John Winchester was never supposed to see his wife dying. He was never supposed to know anything about demons, ghosts, his eyes were not supposed to be se tired, so full of revenge. He was meant to die of old age, after a good life, sorrounded with family and maybe, just maybe, if he was very lucky, with his wife holding his hand.

At least he thought so.

Dean was never supposed to get out of the burning house, not with his brother in his little arms. He was never supposed to fall in love with these oblivious, yet so clever eyes. He was meant to live a normal, apple pie life and have a family, not having to worry about trench coated angels, kings of hell, destiny and death.

At least he thought so.

Sam was never supposed to die in his brother's arms, nor start the apocalypse. He was never supposed to be so lost and unhappy, and his eyes so sad and wise and _knowing_ , after everything he'd been through. He was meant to marry Jessica, or someone else even, have children and just be _happy_.

At least he thought so.

Mary Winchester was supposed to die. She knew it since long ago and yet nothing could prepare her to the sound of Sam's cry, the yellow eyed demon standing over his crib. She was supposed to be the only person to ever get hurt. But in a world where nothing is what it seems to be, things like this happen. So she died with a silent prayer on her lips, for her children to be safe. And, for a moment, when she moved her gaze to Sam's, so understanding and innocent for the last time, it seemed like everything is soing to be fine. She was dying to keep them save. No one will die anymore, not because of her.

At least she thought so.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! it's my first proper fanfiction in English, or in genral, so please be at least a bit kind to me XD
> 
> i'm sorry for any mistakes, if you notice any, please let me know.  
> also, sorry for quite shitty plot, it was written at 4 am, but I still decided I want to publish it.


End file.
